Kick Me When I'm Down
by xxvisuallkeii
Summary: Erika Van Zoran is a Fairy Tail S-class mage that knows the secret to the dragon's disappearance all those years ago. To bad she can't remember anything about it. Good friends with the gang, she becomes another member of Fairy Tail's strongest team, but as nightmare's begin to plague her, who will be there to help? What does Laxus know? LaxusxOC, GrayxJuvia NatsuxLucy ErzaxJellal
1. Chapter 1

:Prologue:

"Can't we stop," The small orange cat whined rubbing his belly that was covered in white fur with his black paws. "I feel like we haven't had anything to eat for days. What I wouldn't give for a nice juicy carp."

"Sorry Pal but we've still got quite a trek before we make it back to Magnolia," The girl smiled as the cat groaned and shot an accusing finger towards his partner.

"We would be home by now if you didn't refuse to ride on the train!"

She shuddered thinking about how terrible traveling by train was. "Don't remind me please, in fact I think I'm going to be sick."

She caught herself against the rough bark of the nearest tree, trying to keep what little food she had managed to eat in her stomach. Her raven hair whipped out from behind her as she let out a large breath and her jade green eyes sparkled. Her hands fell to her knees as support before she stood up again. She was wearing black mid thigh shorts and a pale yellow t-shirt that only came down halfway showing her muscular abdomen and on top of that was an orange vest. She had mid calf brown boots on and the woven bracelet on her left wrist seemed to fit the rest of her style.

They had just received a whack of reward money for the latest mission they had managed to complete, so who was she to stop the team from getting a bite to eat before making the last of a days journey to her home?

"I guess we can hit up a restaurant in Hargeon," she stated as the cat's eyes widened and his mouth began to water.

"Do you really mean it Eri?" He asked as a puddle of drool formed at his feet.

"Of course Carrow. What kind of friend would I be if I let you starve to death?"

The cat's eyes grew wide with happiness when suddenly a sinister glint crossed his eyes.

"I am going to rub this in Happy's face," He laughed evilly causing the girl to roll her eyes.

Hargeon was a small port town located in the southern part of the country of Fiore not far from their hometown of Magnolia. They entered the city and nothing could have prepared them for what they saw; the majority of the city was in ruin with many of the buildings either water logged or severely charred. A type of magic destruction she was very familiar with.

"You don't think Natsu did this do you?" Carrow asked quietly as the young girls black hair shadowed her ashamed face and her nose twitched.

"This has Natsu written all over it," She whispered quietly.

Luckily the two friends managed to find a small café that managed to escape the same fate that had befallen the rest of Hargeon.

"Once piece of strawberry cake and-"

"I'll take one of those delicious looking fish cakes."

The host nodded eyeing the two newcomers warily. The last visitor to come by with a talking cat caused nothing but trouble. He brought out the two cakes and smiled at the praise he received.

"These look amazing!"

"Let's eat!" Carrow stated munching down on the fish cake that tasted better than the cat could've hoped for.

The young girl took a small forkful of her cake as a loud noise was heard at the entrance of the building and a group of male wizards sauntered in laughing at the destruction destroying the door had caused.

Carrow looked up at the girl who took a deep breath and sighed. "It's not our fight Carrow."

Just then a large amount of wind found its way through the café knocking over everything in site and knocking the delicious looking strawberry cake from the girls hands.

"That's for not paying your rent on time old geezer," The man who appeared to be the leader of the thugs laughed. He was a stout man with a scar on his left cheek and grey hair spiked around his head. Two younger looking lackeys both of whom were tall, skinny and looked as though they would topple over with ease followed him inside.

"Hey boss, what do we do about those two?" The one on the right asked brushing his greasy blonde hair out of his face.

"Ya we don't want any witnesses do we? We can just call this a natural disaster…"

The baker was still shaking in the corner of his shop terrified of the men before him, what no one noticed –besides the orange cat- was the anger resonating in the booth near the back of the room.

"I told myself this wasn't my fight and that I didn't need to get involved," She muttered before turning to glare at the thugs, the remnants of her cake scattered all over the back wall. "Then you idiots had to destroy my cake."

"Looks like this girly-wirly is upset."

"Take her out boys, we don't want any word about this getting out."

The thugs smiled evilly and cracked their knuckles. "This won't take long boss."

"Who knew there was an evil such at those that hated cake in this world? I will not let you get away with this."

"Just give up now sweetheart, it's two against one, you've got no chance."

Just then the girl smirked from under her raven hair causing the men to stop dead in their tracks.

"Never underestimate the power of a Fairy Tail wizard!" She shouted her forest green guild emblem standing out against the paleness of her skin on her left hand.

"Don't you think you went a little over board Erika?" Carrow asked hanging his head in defeat at the destroyed entrance of the shop and the thugs that were piled across the street completely unconscious. "Master wont be happy about this."

"Ya Gramps is probably going to be pissed, but look at the bright side Carrow," She laughed her eyes glittering with delight. "We have got a whole cake to share!"

:The Year X777:

The young girl laughed playfully as she ran through the forest her yellow sundress flowing behind her. Her black hair was pulled behind her and her jade eyes sparkled in the sun light.

"Come and find me Dai!" She shouted hearing the footsteps behind her growing closer.

"I've got you," Dai shouted, which would've scared any normal person for there was one thing that set Dai apart from most others around the area; Dai was an Earth Dragon.

As dragons go, no one really knew what they looked like or where to find them. Dragons rarely made contact with humans, so it was extremely rare that she had found a young human girl to raise for many years. Dai had found the young girl sitting under the large tree in the middle of the forest, soaked to the bone with no family to be found, so she took her in teaching her the lost and forgotten art of dragon slayer magic.

"You got me!" The girl cried wrapping her arms around the large brown-scaled leg of the dragon now beside her.

Dai was covered in dark brown scales that were hard as rocks and three small horns adorned the top of her head. Her nose was quite long making her sense of smell one of the best amongst the dragons and although she was larger than most buildings she was a caring mother to her adopted daughter.

"We should head back soon Erika," The dragon stated earning a pout from her charge. "Okay you can play for a few more minutes and I'll meet you back at home."

Erika grinned giving her mother another hug before running into the meadow, her mother already gone in the distance.

The meadow was one of her favorite places to play as it held the nicest flowers in all of Fiore and because of that it smelt the nicest of anywhere she had been. She picked a group of sunflowers, magnolia's and blue bells hoping to give them to Dai when she returned home.

The sun began to set and she began to run home having not realized how much time had passed. Reaching the entrance to the cave she was surprised to find the cave empty. "Dai? Mom are you here?"

She searched every crevice, nook, and cranny in the cave and knew that it was unlikely a large dragon like Dai would be hiding there, but she was worried. It wasn't like the Earth Dragon to leave her alone for this long.

"Where are-"

She was interrupted by a loud crash outside the cave door, her eyes widening in fear at the site. There was her mother, a terribly strong dragon, with large wounds and blood covering her once gorgeous and shiny scales.

"Mother?" Eri asked slowly approaching the downed dragon. "Mom!" She ran towards her tears streaming from her usually glowing eyes.

"Er…Erika, I am sorry," The dragon muttered as blood poured from its mouth. "I am sorry to do this to you. I had hoped that I would be able to explain all of this to you when you were older, however," The dragon coughed, "That is no longer foreseeable."

The young girl sobbed into the dragons scales, not caring that she was now covered in the blood of her mother. "What do you mean Mom?"

Suddenly it was as if one thousand thoughts were rushing into the young child's mind. "One day this information will be important to you, however until then you will have no memory of this."

"What do you mean Dai!" The girl screamed as the dragon used the last of her energy to wipe the girls memory.

"I love you Eri."

Erika snapped awake to find herself alone in the cave with a blinding headache. "W-What happened? I was on my way back here from the meadow to bring Dai-"

Her eyes widened as she noticed her clothing was covered in blood that had the undeniable scent of her mother. "Dai!"

She wasn't sure how long she had been traveling, but after she had managed to find some fresh clothing she had began her search to find her mother, but whenever she brought up dragon's the residents of Fiore thought she was either crazy or telling a lie. She knew the truth though.

'_Why did you leave me Dai?'_

Erika managed to reach the wizard guild in the town of Magnolia known as Fairy Tail. Since she had no money she figured she could make money while taking wizard quests and hopefully find some clues about Dai's disappearance on the way.

Opening the door to the guild almost cost the girl her life as a large man was thrown out the door, barely missing her head. "Get back in here Maccao!"

The man known as Maccao was still lying cold on the tile as she was met face to face with a boy who looked no older than her, and who wasn't wearing anything but underwear.

Blushing Erika began stuttering, "Um e-excuse m-me…" The boy then turned to her with a confused look on his face.

"Huh who are you?" He asked not realizing that another guild member was coming up behind him.

"Take this Ice Princess," The other member called. He was also around her age, with pink hair and a white scarf tied around his neck. There was something vaguely familiar about this boy Erika noted. "Fire Dragon Iron-"

"Knock it off you two," Yet another member stated causing the two boys to freeze in their tracks. "Can't you see we have a guest?"

The boys snapped out of their frightened looks to finally take a look at the new recruit standing before them. She seemed nervous and was using her hair to shield her face.

"Well then who are you?" The red head demanded. Eri had to admit that she was quite intimidating for a young wizard, however she held nothing to Dai when she was angry.

"My name is Erika Van Zoran and I am looking for the guild leader Makarov Dreyer."

The members eyes blinked at the girl as the armor clad red head led her inside the guild doors. She wasn't sure why but for some reason that name had just appeared in her head one day and she knew that this was the wizard guild she needed to join.

The members all sat by idly wondering what the outcome of having this person at the guild would mean, but when she returned from the masters office with a forest green guild emblem on her left hand they knew she was one of them.

"Welcome to the guild Erika, my name is Erza Scarlet," The red head stated as Erika smiled at her.

"Ya and I'm Mirajane!" the white haired wizard stated with an evil tone. In fact Eri had to admit she was also a little scary looking. "Looks like we've got some new meat!"

"Come on sis, that's not nice," A young girl that looked almost identical to Mirajane stated, behind her stood a man who looked a little shy, but no one could deny the family resemblance. "I'm Lisanna and this here is our brother Elfman."

"It's nice to meet you all," Erika replied as the two boys that she had met earlier approached, however they were both fully clothed which was a change from before.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and the stripper over there is Gray Fullbuster," The pink haired wizard grinned.

"Who you calling a stripper fire breath?" The dark haired boy called out.

"You remind me of Igneel," Erika muttered under her breath so softly she was sure that no one had heard it, until a pink haired wizard grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"What do you know about Igneel?" He growled not realizing that the girl he was holding was starting to grow short tempered as well.

"I don't know okay, it's just something that came to my head. I've never even heard of Igneel before," She cried out pushing Natsu off of her roughly.

"Wow you're pretty strong, but not as strong as me!" Natsu cried. "Fire Dragon-"

Erika smirked as her own cheeks puffed out to the sides. "Earth Dragon-"

"ROAR!"

Suddenly the two dragon slayer techniques impacted as the fire breather was sent flying.

"Oh no," Gray stated. "Now there are two of them."

:Year X778:

"I can't wait to show you to everyone Carrow!" Erika cried as the small cat perched itself on her shoulder.

On the way to her first S-class wizard mission she found an abandoned egg on the side of the road. Thinking it housed a baby dragon she took it along on her journey and at the end of the quest, she found herself with a flying baby cat.

The cat was orange with black paws and a black tuft of hair on his forehead and white fur on his stomach. The name Carrow just seemed to suit the little guy and she couldn't help but fall in love with him.

'_I mean how many people have a talking cat?'_

She giggled seeing the city of magnolia come into view. Carrow was still fast asleep on top of her head as she reached the guild hall. "I'm back!"

Suddenly all eyes were on her as Wakaba's eyes widened "You have one too!"

"Huh?" She asked but soon realized that on top of Natsu's head there was another cat with wings, however this one was blue.

"You have a cat?" They both cried causing Lisanna to giggle.

"This is our son Happy," The girl stated causing Natsu to blush and Erika to smirk. "What's your friends name?"

The orange cat was finally starting to come to and his bright blue eyes widened seeing that the whole guild was staring at him. "This is Carrow, Carrow meet my friends Natsu, Lisanna and their cat Happy."

The two flying cats met in the middle of the floor and began to size each other up, at the end they finished with a handshake and a smile.

"I see this being the start of a beautiful friendship," Lisanna laughed.

:Year X782:

"What's got you both so down in the dumps?' Erika asked seeing Natsu and Happy sulking near the river.

"Big sis, when did you get back?" Natsu asked as Erika grinned at the nickname he had given her.

"Carrow and I got back this morning and went for a cake date with Erza. Honestly though why do you both look so gloomy? In fact it seems like the whole guild is down in the dumps, Erza refused to tell me what was going on, and I couldn't find Mira to ask either."

"Mira and Elfman have been spending almost all their time at the cathedral lately." Happy said solemnly.

Erika's expression was confused and Carrow's eyes narrowed. "Why would Elfman and Mirajane be at the cathedral? It doesn't seem in Mira's character to be there…"

Carrow was surprised to see the tears brimming in Happy's eyes as Natsu punched the ground. Natsu's body shifted just enough to show the hut that Lisanna had built them both when they were trying to hatch Happy from his egg, and in front of the hut was a large rock- no a headstone, and a grim feeling enveloped Erika.

"Where is Lisanna?" She asked as her the boy she affectionately thought of as her little brother choked back a sob.

"Lisanna didn't come back with Elfman and Mira, Lisanna is…Lisanna is-" He stuttered out but that was enough for Erika. She fell to her knees enveloping Natsu in a hug.

"I'm so sorry Natsu," She cried her jade eyes wet with tears.

"She's gone Eri, and she's not coming back."

The two just sat there crying, both understanding what losing those close to them felt like.

:Present Day:

"Are we getting close? All that cake we ate it starting to wear off," Carrow stated as Erika laughed.

"I can practically smell the guild hall from here only a mile left and then we'll be home," She replied noticing that she too was starting to get hungry. "But that cake was delicious."

Magnolia was as busy as ever with kids and adults a like wandering the streets. When the Fairy Tail guild sign came into view Erika finally knew she was home. "See Carrow we finally made it."

"Finally I can get something good to eat! I wonder what's on Mira's menu today," The cat drooled as the raven haired girl rolled her eyes. Carrow always had food on the mind.

"We're home!" She cried pushing the door open as the cheers began.

"Glad to see you made it back in one piece Eri," Mira stated as Carrow took off hoping to find Happy. "Erza's not back yet so looks like you won the bet."

Eri's eyes glazed over at the thought of 100 cakes soon becoming hers. That was her and Erza's bet when they both took jobs last week, whoever made it back first was the winner and the loser had to pay for 100 cakes of the winners liking. "Still though I'm surprised Erza's not back, she's not one to lose a competition so easily."

"I'm sure she's fine," Mira replied as she turned to see Gray standing behind her.

"Gray!" She cried trapping the man in her arms causing him to blush; of course this only made her giggle more. "You're getting along with Natsu I hope?"

"As best as one can get along with that hot head," Gray muttered and Erika laughed. "I take it you were able to complete you're job?"

She nodded as the young man began stripping. "Yup Carrow and I are one million jewel richer, um Gray, clothes?"

"Not again!" He cried before trying to find where he placed his pants.

"I guess I'll go bug the little brother," She stated taking a quick glance towards the second level of the guild; the level that was off limits to all but S-class wizards.

'_Seems Laxus isn't back yet either…'_

She placed a bright smile on her face as she approached Natsu, completely aware of the new face that happened to be at his side. "Little bro!"

"Eri!" Natsu cried as they hugged each other. "How was the job?"

"Piece of cake," Eri stated turning to the blonde that appeared both confused and embarrassed at what was going on. "I'm Erika, and you are?"

"Y-You're Erika Van Zoran? The S-class Wizard?" She asked as Eri nodded.

"Yup that's me."

"That's way cool! Natsu why didn't you tell me you knew Eri Van- Wait! Little brother?" Lucy asked confused as she looked between the two wizards.

"We're siblings by heart, not by blood," Eri stated.

"Ya Looney, it would be too weird if we were actually related."

"Its Lucy!" The blonde stated as she held her hand out. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Fairy tails newest and only Celestial Wizard."

Erika smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you Lucy. The orange guy over this is my friend Carrow, but he's obviously too busy trying to one up happy to introduce himself."

Lucy turned to see a cat that looked identical to happy just a different color. "Does he fly too?"

Eri laughed and gave Natsu a smile. "I like you Lucy Heartfilia, welcome to the family!"


	2. Chapter 2

**:Chapter One:**

If there is one thing she had learned over the course of her life, it was that the world was a cruel and unjust place. If you weren't strong the world would swallow you up, and not even bother to spit you out, because what good were you to the world if you couldn't protect yourself.

Spending all those years training with a Dragon, a figment of most people's imagination taught her that. People were skeptical and doubtful of her story, not believing for a second that this girl, this frail tiny thing held the power of a mystical beast. That was the sad thing about the people of this world, if they weren't strong; they either made themselves strong, or had someone else do it for them.

Erika brushed her raven hair into high ponytail, scowling as she did so. It seemed that trying to make herself presentable was something that the world and all its power was trying to thwart. Lucky for her, he always said he never cared what she looked like.

Sniffing the air she sighed and turned the Orange exceed currently reading a novel that Levy had leant to him.

"Well Carrow, what do you say we do a little shopping?" She asked with a grin which the exceed returned.

"Aye!"

Erika and Carrow walked through the streets of Magnolia taking in the fresh air and enjoying the reward money from their latest mission. Shopping bags in her hands a fresh fish in his.

"Well do you think we should head back to the guild hall?" Carrow asked as he finished the last bite of his fish.

"You can if you want, but there's someone I need to meet up with before that. Besides. Lucy, Happy and Natsu are busy with that book recovery mission so they won't be there." Erika stated as Carrow smirked.

"You wanna go see Laxus," He purred causing the dragon slayer to blush.

"Oh shut it Carrow," She laughed. "Besides we just need to find you a nice girl kitty and you'd forget about me in an instant."

"You're probably right," Carrow replied as his wings appeared on his back. "Well see you later, I'll try and find a good mission for us to go on."

"Silly cat," She stated shaking her head. Following the stone road toward the west side of town she came across a small group of houses and smiled. It felt like forever since she had been in this area and truth be told she felt a strange sense of calm wash over her. It also helped that her nose and hearing abilities were more advanced then Natsu's.

She took a deep breath in and reached to open the front door before her nerves kicked in.

_What if he doesn't want to see me? Do I look okay? I wonder how his mission went? Okay girl stop rambling and get your ass in there._

She turned the doorknob and entered the house. It was so- Laxus. Everything had its place in a neat pile and nothing seemed out of place, but it also didn't have that normal sense of comfort that a home normally brings. Perhaps it was because Laxus was rarely there and usually spent most of his time in Magnolia at her place and rarely his house or the guildhall, but she couldn't say for sure.

"Laxus?" She asked walking into the living room and finding no sight of him anywhere. The dark red walls were empty and she knew there was only one more place where he could be.

There was a single door to the left of the living room in between the kitchen that was slightly ajar and she could hear the sounds of soft snoring which brought a ghost of a smile to her red lips.

Opening the door her eyes immediately softened and she grinned from ear to ear. Laxus was asleep on his bed and it was when he slept that he appeared the most peaceful. Erika walked towards him and gently brushed his blonde hair away from his face showing his scar that covered the right side and was surprised when his hands reached out to grab hers.

"You know stalking is unbecoming of you," Laxus stated through a smile pulling the girl towards him and she played along falling on top of his chiseled chest.

"Well you wouldn't think that way if you saw what I did," Eri giggled kissing the tip of his nose. "Welcome back."

"I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages," Laxus stated as Eri snuggled into his chest further soaking up his warmth. "That mission was a total bust anyways."

"You guys couldn't finish it?" She asked surprised and Laxus shook his head, his blue eyes boring holes into hers.

"No we finished it but we barely ended up with any reward money after splitting it the four ways," He sighed and Erika started laughing earning a scowl from the man. "And what happens to be so funny Miss Van Zoran."

"It was a just an old regular request so of course the reward sucked, but lucky for you, you have a woman who made herself a million jewel in the past few weeks. So we will be okay for a while. Jeesh who knew you of all people would be worried about money."

"It's not that I just don't like-"

"People looking after you," She finished mimicking his voice to a tee. "I get it Laxus, I really do, but sometimes we are dealt cards that we don't like."

"Have you been talking with Cana?" He asked and she placed a hand on her chest, an offended look crossing her face.

"Laxus Dreyer, I'll have you know that was an Erika original. Besides I'm sure there will be a better mission sooner than later."

"Ya the Legion's already got one picked out."

Eri's eyes widened at the news and Laxus sighed. He was part of a four man team known as the Thunder Legion and they had a reputation for being one of Fairy Tail's strongest teams. Erika enjoyed the company of the members well enough, but had made the decision that the Thunder Legion was just not for her.

"When do you leave?" She asked as his fingers stroked softly along the small of her back.

"Tomorrow."

He felt her stiffen slightly at his confession and then like that she was straddling him and her lips crashed against his. Suddenly they both began fighting for dominance as their tongues danced against one another's. Laxus ran his hands down the shape of her body and found his hands on either side of her butt to which he gently squeezed causing Eri to moan and break the kiss for breath.

"Guess we better make the most of this then," He growled as they both became lost in one another.

:-:

She awoke to the sound of knocking on the door and rolled her eyes at the dead body in bed with her. It was true that Laxus could sleep through practically anything. Grabbing her shorts and shirt she quickly put them on while trying to straighten her disheveled hair so she didn't look like a harlot, however she gave up opening the door and seeing Freed Justine eyes wide staring back at her.

Erika got a long with everyone in the guild and tended to make friends easily, but boy did she love to tease the green haired Thunder Legion member. "Hey Freed, here for Laxus I presume?" She asked the blushing guy whom cleared his throat.

"Yes, Evergreen and Bickslow are already waiting at the edge of town," Freed replied though it sounded like he was choking on something.

"Okay I'll go wake him, he's just a little worn out after last night events."

She turned away and smirked at his audible gasp. It was so easy to make him uncomfortable and she found it hilarious. Laxus was still sawing logs as she kissed his temple and spoke into his ear. "Time for your mission Love."

"Already?" Laxus asked through a yawn and she nodded watching as he got dressed and admiring what was hers. "See something you like?"

"Nah, I'm thinking I might need to upgrade to a newer younger model, you're getting to be a little too 'old man' for me."

His smile turned to a frown and Erika rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding you dolt, now stay safe on your mission and I'll see you when you get back."

She kissed his lips one more time before heading towards the front door. "Keep him safe Freed." She stated patting him on the shoulder.

"Of course Erika."

:-:

The young girl was grinning the whole way back to the guildhall and was surprised to smell the ever familiar scent of her little brother hanging out. Opening the doors she smiled at the sight. Everyone was hanging out, drinking and having a blast and that was why she loved this guild. They were her family.

"Eri!" Carrow called leaving the blue exceed to come and join her. "Judging by the grin on your face, you had a good night?"

Eri smirked and nodded as Mirajane approached her. Mirajane was a close friend of hers and she looked at her like a big sister, even though she was only a year older. "Someone looks like they had a good night."

"Jeez Mira not you too," She stated as Mira handed her a glass of water. "Besides it was short lived, the thunder legion is off on another mission and well- I guess you already knew that."

"He'll be back before you know it Eri!" Mira smiled and Erika nodded.

"Ya you're right," She laughed watching Natsu and Gray argue over something mundane while Lucy looked lost. "When did they get back?"

"Late yesterday, although I heard the mission was a little more eventful then they originally thought," Mira stated.

"Ya Happy said it was intense," Carrow agreed.

"Hey Mira can we get three beers over here?" Wakaba called as Mira smiled at him. "Coming right up! We'll talk later Eri!"

Eri nodded and left Mira to tend to the tables, internally shaking her head. Mira was a strong wizard and it saddened the dragon slayer to know that she was here serving tables because she no longer felt safe using her magic, after losing her little sister.

Eri stood as she and Carrow walked towards Lucy Natsu, and Happy. Eri noticed how Natsu was sulking and knew that they too ended up coming back with less Jewel then they had wanted.

"Why the long face little brother?" She asked rubbing the top of his pink hair as he scowled deeper.

"We need to look for another job," Natsu stated and Happy nodded.

"Aye. We're running out of food money." The blue cat replied, although the sound was muffled by the fish hanging out of his mouth. "Any chance you can loan me some Carrow?"

The orange Exceed crossed his arms and shook his head. "No way Happy. Eri and I worked hard for our reward so no way I'm sharing it with you."

"You're no fun Carrow."

"If we had taken that two million jewel reward we would be sitting pretty," Lucy sighed as Erika raised an eyebrow. "I can't let myself forget that rent is due next week too."

"If you're that strapped for cash Lucy I'm sure I could lone you some. You are new here and all."

"Hey that's not fair." The fire dragon slayer cried earning an odd look from his sister and the blonde haired celestial wizard. "How come you loan her money and not Happy and I!"

"Well that's easy," Eri started. "Lucy is new to the guild way of life and probably needs a hand starting out, you've been around here as long as me so I no longer feel the need to give you any favors. Besides I've bailed you and Happy out plenty of times so it's someone else's turn now!"

Her voice was scary stern and it caused the three members –Carrow not included- to gulp.

"Why don't we all take a look at the board and see if there's anything worth while." Erika stated with a smile which made Lucy smile back.

The guild job board was located in the middle of the hall and stood out like a sore thumb. It was covered in hundreds of flyers for jobs that people all over Fiore wanted completed, and it was up the wizard guilds to finish them.

"Hi Nab!" Eri called seeing the young man once again standing by the job board. Eri wondered if he had even ever taken a single job, but then that wasn't any of her business.

"Okay so we've got finding a magic bracelet, breaking a spell on a cursed cane, reading someone's love horoscope and hunting a volcano demon," Lucy stated with a sigh. "I had no idea wizarding jobs were so varied."

"The jobs need to appeal to all types of wizards," Eri stated. "I mean I don't know about you but I'd be garbage at reading someone's love horoscope."

Lucy laughed and Mira's voice caught the two female's off guard. "Let me know if there's a job you want to take on. The Master is away at conference so I'm covering for him."

Eri's eyes widened hearing the news. She had forgotten all about the conference held in Clover that was going on this week.

"A conference?" Lucy asked as Mira nodded her blue eyes sparkling.

"That's right. Every once in a while all the Masters for the guilds in Fiore get together for a conference and discuss the state of things. It's similar to the magic council only-"

"Only it's not filled with a bunch of assholes." Eri muttered surprising the blonde haired wizard next to her.

"Not a fan of the council?" Lucy asked as Eri's eyes turned into a dark glare. "Never mind I shouldn't have asked."

"Erika's opinion on the magic council is well known around here," Carrow stated standing next to his friend.

"You were saying Mira?" Lucy asked as the white haired woman turned to a ginger haired man sitting in a table near the job board.

"Reedus could I please borrow a light pen?" Mirajane asked as the artist wizard handed her the object and Mira began explaining the hierarchy of magic in Fiore.

"The council ERA, is the most powerful organization in the magical world as it's only one step below the government. They're the ones that manage the wizards and if you break the law that's where your trial would be held," She started drawing a perfect chart in the air.

Lucy couldn't help hear Erika scoff under her breath.

"Then you have the different guild masters and guilds. It's the master's jobs to pass down the word from the council to the regular old guild members. I guess you could say those masters are what hold the guilds together. Which is a pretty stressful job."

"I never realized all the magical guilds were interconnected like that," Lucy stated honestly and finally Erika's expression changed to a small smile.

"We have to cooperate with one another or the system would turn into chaos." Eri grinned suddenly feeling the warmth of another's fire near her.

"Then the guys in black would show up," Natsu muttered spookily causing Erika and Carrow to roll their eyes and Lucy to let out a small scream. "Haha that was almost to easy!"

Eri hit the back of his head as the pinkette whined. "Well don't go scaring her off already Natsu!"

"But Natsu is right," Mira stated drawing a large circle to the left of her diagram. "The guys he's talking about do exist. They're the dark guilds and they've chosen not to join any of the guild leagues."

"They're basically the bad apples among the guilds," Carrow stated. "Most of them are involved in magical crime."

"Wow," Lucy stated and Erika chuckled inwardly at her innocence.

_Not all wizards are good wizards Lucy._

"Alright enough of this," Natsu stated carefree with his hands behind his head. "Would you just go pick us a job already?"

"And what makes you think I want to do that?" Lucy asked as Erika resisted the urge to laugh at the two of them and gave Mirajane an all knowing look.

"Well we're a team now!" Natsu stated with a grin.

"And we picked the job last time!" Happy finished.

"Forget it you guys, as I see it our team is disbanded, and besides you only needed me for that last job because I'm a blonde."

"And because you're so nice!"

Erika shook her head at the bickering couple and was surprised to hear Gray's voice over the guild commotion.

"Hey Lucy I wouldn't stay with those loser's if I was you, besides you'll get plenty of offers from other teams."

"Your clothes Gray," Eri muttered as the dark haired wizard began to freak out.

"Jerk," Natsu stated as Eri sighed.

_Well here we go again._

"Did you just call me a jerk dragon boy?"

"And what if I did? What are you going to do about it?"

The fighting turned into muffled noise as Erika shook her head and Lucy raised her hand to her forehead in disbelief.

"Looks like they're at it again," Happy stated sadly.

"Why not join my team of love later tonight Lucy?"

Eri didn't even have to turn to see who was standing there. Loke was a biggest player and flirt in the guild and had many ladies wrapped around his fingers. As looks went he was actually quite handsome with his orange hair and silky voice, but he wasn't her type by any means and she didn't want him corrupting the newest guild member.

"Cool it with the pick up lines Loke."

"Do girls really fall for this?" Lucy asked Eri with a laugh, neither wizard noticing how Loke was eyeing the gate keys clipped to the young girls belt.

"Yo-You're not a celestial wizard are you!" He cried stepping away from the blonde causing a confused look to cross Eri's face.

"She's got cows and crabs and stuff," Happy muttered.

"Not to mention only _celestial wizards_ have keys like that," Carrow retorted.

"Sorry but you and I can't be together my dear," Loke cried running out of the guild hall.

"What got into him all of a sudden?" Lucy asked.

"Loke's got a bad history with celestial wizards."

"Eri's right," Mira stated. "Rumor has it he dated one and it didn't end well."

"Well I'm not surprised with the way-"

Lucy didn't get to finish her sentence as a pink haired wizard who was currently fighting with the guilds Ice wizard pummeled her.

"Would you two knock it off already," Eri sighed seeing her brother and the blonde in a pile on the ground.

"Natsu started it, and I'm just following through," Gray countered with a smirk stretching the arm he had used to hit Natsu.

"Gray you're clothes" Cana taunted through her sips of alcohol causing only a momentary lapse in the fighting.

"Hey Cana do you wanna share with me," Eri asked taking a seat at the bench next to her. "I really don't want to lose my temper this early in the day." Cana passed her the jug to which Eri chugged back the remaining liquid. "Might as well grab a seat Lucy those two will be at it all day."

Lucy looked to the two older girls currently helping themselves to the alcohol and the whole guild let out a laugh. Lucy realized then that this was her new family and she would have to take it as is.

"Bad news!" Loke cried slamming through the guild door. Eri stood quickly not sure what the problem was but resisted the urge to break out into a fit of laughter and tears upon hearing his response.

"It's Erza! She's on her way here!"

The whole guild began to panic, well the whole guild minus Mirajane, Erika, Lucy and Carrow.

"Wow just mention Erza and the whole place freaks out…" Lucy stammered

"She's one of the strongest women we've got in fairy tail and more than a bit intimidating," Mira stated as Lucy nodded.

"Then why does Eri look so calm?" Lucy asked noticing that the announcement didn't even faze the raven haired wizard.

"Well Erika Van Zoran is one of the only guild members to not only hold their own against Erza, but beat her," Lucy's eyes widened as she watched the girl laugh with her pet cat. "So it doesn't surprise me that she's so relaxed."

"How come the guild members aren't as scared of her then?" Lucy asked Mira.

"Well Eri's just a lot less intense about it."

"From these reactions you'd think she's a demon or something. I'm so scared!" Lucy wailed.

"Well you've lost your chance to run cause here she is," Eri laughed watching as her best friend entered the guild hall carrying some sort of giant tusk on her back.

_Leave it to Erza to make an entrance._

"I have returned," She stated her red hair flowing behind her and her amour reflection the light in the hall. "Where is master Makarov?"

"Wow she's pretty," Lucy whispered and Eri smirked.

"Welcome back Erza," Mira stated with a smile. "The master is at conference right now."

"I see," She muttered.

"So what is that thing you've got there?" Max asked although the whole guild was curious.

"It's the horn of a monster I defeated. The locals were so thankful that they gave it to me as a souvenier. Why? Do you have a problem with it?"

"I bet she's heard what happened at mount Hakobe…" Cana muttered as Maccao's face went pale.

"You think?" He whispered. "Man I'm toast."

"She's not anything like I imagined," Lucy expressed.

"Now listen up," The scarlet haired wizard commanded. "While I was on the road I heard a few things. Word is that fairy tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do. Cana, you need to start controlling your drinking, Vijeteer you need to start dancing outside, Wakaba get rid of that filthy habit, Nab I suspected I would find you dawdling in front of the request board. Just pick a job! Maccao!"

The older man jumped a little at hearing his name called, but Erza only sighed. "Please just say something," He begged.

"I don't even know where to begin." The wizard stated placing her hand to her forehead as if to control an on coming headache. "You've caused so much trouble I've almost given up."

"Wow she's really tearing into everyone huh?" Lucy asked. "Its like she's taking over."

"That's Erza for you," Carrow and Happy stated together.

"Even if she is kind of bossy she's still saner than anyone else here. I don't understand why everyone's so afraid of her," Lucy wondered.

"Are Natsu, Gray and Erika here?"

Erika rolled her eyes seeing Natsu and Gray in what appears to be a friendly headlock but she knew better.

"Aye!" Natsu squeaked.

"Oh hey there Erza. We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do," Grey stammered and Natsu let out another squeaky 'aye'.

"Glad to see you made it back okay Erza," Erika smiled and for the first time since she walked in the scarlet haired wizard smiled back. "Nice trophy you've got there."

"Eri! Glad to see you've returned as well, and I'm happy to see the two of you getting along so well," Erza stated looking towards Natsu and Gray. "However its completely natural for even the best of friends to lock horns every now and again, isn't that right Erika?"

"One hundred percent correct," Eri smirked.

"I don't know if we're the best of friends," Gray muttered and yet another squeaky 'aye' popped out of Natsu's mouth.

"What's gotten in to Natsu?" Lucy asked surprised to see the usual hotheaded wizard mimicking the blue cat that often followed him around.

"He's scared," Carrow laughed and Mira nodded.

"He challenged Erza to a fight a few years back and she beat him up pretty bad."

"Well that was a stupid thing to do," Lucy said.

"Ya and after that she found Gray walking around naked so she decided to beat him up too," Maccao laughed.

"And then she beat up Loke for trying to hit on her; he totally deserved it though," Cana retorted.

"Natsu, Gray, Eri, I need your help," Erza stated seriously, which peaked the entire guild's interest. "While travelling I overheard something that has me worried. Normally I would consult with the master before acting, however he's not here and this is a matter of utmost urgency. The three of you are the strongest wizards here and I could really use your help."

"Did that just happen?" Laki asked.

"Is Erza really asking for their help?" Wakaba muttered.

"I understand asking Eri, but Natsu and Gray?" Maccao finished.

"We will meet at the train station tomorrow morning."

The guild got quiet and the boys seemed to be communication silently.

"Erza, Erika, Natsu and Gray on the same team together? I never saw that one coming..." Mira placed her hand under her chin as if contemplating something when suddenly her eyes grew wide and she had reached a conclusion. "This could be the most powerful team fairy tail has ever seen."

"Well we better get to packing hey good buddy," Gray laughed at Natsu and Eri felt the intense need to barf at their brand new affection.

"Aye!"

"See you both tomorrow," Eri laughed watching as they left through the guild hall doors.

"Eri thanks again for coming to help," Erza stated as Eri raised her hands up.

"It's not a big deal Erza. Carrow and I were looking for a new mission anyways, it would get way to boring around here if I didn't come help."

It was true, with Laxus gone, and Grey and Natsu heading out on this mission the guild hall would be far to quiet.

"Well I shall head to the dorm hall," Erza stated throwing the large horn over her shoulder. "See you in the morning."

As Erza exited there was a collective sigh amongst the remaining guild members. Lucy however was still surprised that one person could hold so much power over the guild, and Erza wasn't even the master.

"Well Lucy, are you up for travelling tomorrow?"

The raven haired girls question got Lucy off guard, and as she opened her mouth to say something Erika cut her off. "Look Natsu and Gray are going to be at each other's throats the whole time, and I'm not going to be able to keep them in line all on my own. So you should come with us. Natsu says you're quite the talented celestial wizard."

"You don't think I'll fall behind?" She asked solemnly. "I haven't been doing this as long as everyone else."

"Well we trust you and now you're part of the family. You need to learn and grow like the rest of us did and what better way then by accompanying two S class wizards and two knucklehead boys on a mission that could better the whole land of Fiore."

Lucy's eyes lit up and she grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you Eri! I'll see you at the train station in the morning!"

Lucy left the guild hall and Mira smirked at Erika. "What Mira?"

"I can see what you're doing Eri," Mirajane laughed as a look of innocence crossed Erika's face.

"What ever do you mean Miss Strauss?"

"Hey I'm all for it, they'll make a cute couple. I'm just surprised you agree, usually your super protective over Natsu."

"She's good for him."

"Just like Laxus is good for you," Mira whispered causing a groan to come from the raven haired girl.

Jade green eyes met blue ones and Eri sighed. "Fine I'll give it to you. That was a great match you made."

"I know," Mira laughed. "You best get to packing, Erza's not one for being late."

"Ya but she's also the one who has to pack a million and one suitcases."

:-:

Later that evening Erika finished making something to eat for her and Carrow as they sat in their small house on the west side of Magnolia. Carrow however was a clever cat and could sense that something was bothering the young girl.

"What's the matter Eri?"

Erika snapped from her thoughts and frowned at the exceed. "Erza sure didn't say much about what's got her in a tizzy, and if its bad enough information to cause her to ask for help then it has me worried."

"Do you want to send a note to Laxus, give him the heads up?"

Erika shook her head giving the cat a small smile. "No point in worrying him while he's away. He needs to be one hundred percent focused on his mission as well."

"Good point," Carrow muttered as Erika finished eating her salad and began to clean up the dishes.

Erika didn't bother to pack anything and she never did. She had spent her childhood living in a cave in the woods and therefore knew well how to survive with nothing, and often thought too much baggage just got in the way.

As she crawled into bed and the Carrow crawled into his an odd thought crossed his mind.

"Hey Eri?"

"What is it Carrow?" She muttered sleepily.

"You realize we're going to the train station right?"

"Ya, so?" She asked obviously still half asleep.

"That means, you're going to have to ride the train."

"Fuck."


	3. Chapter 3

**:Chapter Two:**

The raven-haired girl felt, as though she was a zombie as she walked along side her exceed companion through the streets of Magnolia towards the Magnolia Station. Her eyes were a dull green this morning accompanied by large dark circles around her eyes. She spent the whole night worrying about travelling by train and could not fall asleep. Her boots dragged against the stone ground and her hands dangled at her sides. She was just no use to anyone like this.

Upon entering the station she was surprised to see how many people where actually using this as a mode of transportation. She was determined to never ride the train after that incident a few years back, yet here she found herself, exhausted, nauseas and extremely grumpy.

"I hate this!" They heard Natsu say which only proved that they were heading towards the right train. "Teaming up with you is the worst idea ever!"

"Ya tell me about it," Gray growled. "Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to come along."

"Why don't you just take care of it yourself? I don't wanna go anyway."

"Sounds like a plan to me, then I'll get to watch her beat you senseless."

"Let's just sit here and pretend we don't know them," Lucy whispered holding a celestial spirit in her arms.

"It's too early to hear them arguing," Carrow stated as Lucy looked up to see a ghost like version of the S class wizard she had come to befriend. "Ah, don't mind Eri, she's trying out this new Zombie look."

"Can it Carrow," Erika growled taking a seat on the bench. "You'd look like this too if you didn't get a wink of sleep last night."

"You couldn't sleep?" Lucy asked as the Ice and Fire wizards continued to bicker in the background.

"Excuse me a minute will you?" Eri smiled sweetly, and Lucy wasn't sure what scared her more, Erza's glare or Eri's sickly sweet smile.

"Natsu? Gray?"

The wizards stopped their bickering and instantly coward at the look Erika was giving them. "Will you two idiots knock it off? Some of us are trying to relax before this mission and we didn't get any sleep! So if you don't shut up I'm gonna make sure you're tied to the tracks so the train can run you over."

See everyone expected Erika to yell when she was angry but she did this thing where she talked in an extremely calm tone that was scarier than anytime she yelled. So leaving the boys in a stunned silence she went to sit back down on the bench the color completely drained from Lucy's face.

"She can be scary too."

Carrow and Happy both nodded. "Aye."

"Sorry I'm late have you been waiting long?"

"No, not really."

The familiar voice caused the guild mates to turn as their collective jaws dropped. Behind Erza stood a large crate filled with suitcases and Erika shook her head.

_I knew she would be bringing all that stuff._

"All that stuff belongs to you?" Lucy asked as Eri placed her head in her hands willing the lack of sleep headache to go away.

"Well it's time to go good buddy," Gray laughed throwing his arms around Natsu as Carrow, Eri, Lucy and Happy sighed.

"Aye!"

"Good I love to see the two of you getting along," Erza smiled.

"One happy is more than enough," Lucy stated as she realized that Erika didn't look well. "Hey Eri, are you going to be okay?"

"And who is this young lady?" Erza asked walking towards the bench. "I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday, but we haven't been formally introduced."

"My name is Lucy and I just joined fairy tail. Eri asked me to come along with you guys so I could learn a thing or two about how guilds work. I hope that's okay with you."

"The more the merrier," The scarlet haired wizard smiled. "I'm Erza. Wait- you're the girl I heard about. I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only your pinky finger. It'll be great to have a wizard like you on board. Thanks for your help."

Eri did her best to hide her smirk and not roll her eyes. Obviously the rumor mill had gotten a little bit out of control around the guild.

"Oh no it's my pleasure."

"Hey Erza, I'll come with you but only under one condition," Natsu started.

"Well let's hear it."

"I want a rematch when we get back to fairy tail."

Lucy gasped, Carrow smirked, Erika began laughing and Gray looked at Natsu like he had lost his mind. "What's wrong with you, do you have a death wish?"

"I'm a lot stronger than I was last time. This time will be way different cause I'm gonna beat you.

"Yes I can tell you've improved. Sparring with Eri has helped you quite a bit, as to whether or not you can beat me I suppose we will have to see."

Erika was still laughing at the bench and Carrow was sure that lack of sleep had caused her to lose a few marbles.

Erza was right, almost every day that she was in Magnolia Natsu would ask to spar with her and train with her and so they did. They were a great team and Carrow and Happy benefited from the collective training. But in all the matches they had, Natsu had never gotten close to beating Eri, which was why she could not control the hilarity that was the fact he thought he could beat Erza Scarlet.

"I accept your challenge," Erza stated as Natsu grinned shooting fire from his mouth.

"I'm fired up!"

Eri shook her head as the conductor for the train began to call for boarding. Carrow reached up to grab Eri's hands and gave her a smile. "You can do it Eri!"

But the exceed had been wrong.

No sooner did the train start to move then both dragon slayers were out of commission, both trying their hardest not to puke to high heaven every time the train lurched forward.

"I swear you're totally pathetic Natsu. One minute you're picking a fight and the next you're like this." Gray muttered as Lucy looked between Eri and Natsu.

"They both get motion sickness?" She asked as Erza nodded.

"I had totally forgot about that when I told Eri to come along. She doesn't usually go on any mission involving trains because of this," Erza stated with sadness. "I am a terrible friend."

"That's gotta be tough on them getting from place to place." Lucy stated.

"Eri knew what she was in for," Carrow replied raising his hands as if it was no big deal. "Besides she knew how much this meant to you."

"Well then Eri allow me to give you a hug," Erza stated grasping her friend, and with a swift motion hitting her diaphragm she knocked the girl unconscious before doing the same to her pink haired counterpart.

:-:

Eri wasn't sure what was going on but she knew that she was still moving and still felt like a pile of garbage. So she and Natsu were still on the train but she could no longer smell any of her team, including Carrow.

_Don't tell me they left us on here_.

She groaned catching the attention of someone passing by.

"Well looky here it's a couple of fairy tail wizards. How's the guild treating you these days? Is it worth sticking around?"

Eri's eyes opened and she noticed the man was medium height with his dark hair tied back in a ponytail. He was smiling but there was a sinister look to it, and there was a weird scent on him that she couldn't place.

"What?" Natsu muttered obviously hearing what this bozo had to say.

Suddenly the foot of the man currently on the train covered Natsu's face.

"Don't act all high and mighty just cause you are in a legal guild Mr. Fairy, I mean judging by the both of you if this is the best fairy tails got then that's just pathetic. You guys just blindly follow the magic council and you know what you look like to us? Harmless little flies."

Eri willed the nausea to go away and let out a growl as she attempted to sit up. Natsu was standing his fire around his palms, and just as Eri finally managed to stand the train lurched again causing them both moan.

"What kind of pathetic wizards are you?" The man asked as Eri popped an eye open, trying to gauge her surroundings.

"Let me show you how it's done," The man growled out as a magic circle appeared sending shreds of shadows towards the fire dragon slayer.

"Natsu!" Eri cried watching as he hit the ground and clenching her fanged teeth.

"It's all in the follow through."

"That magic," Natsu muttered and Eri realized that he had seen this guy before.

The train began to slow and the two fairy tail wizards realized that someone had answered their prayers and managed to stop the train.

_Thanks Erza._

She stood smirking as her strength quickly returned and managed to stop herself from falling like Natsu and the perpetrator. A loud clunk was heard and Eri watched as an odd looking object fell from the coat pocket of what she assumed to be a dark guild member.

"What is that?" She asked and almost instantly something felt wrong and she fell to the ground in pain.

"Eri?" Natsu asked worriedly as his eyes widened.

His big sister was writhing in agony and he had no idea why. Her eyes were closed and her hands clenched so hard they were drawing blood. He looked around and noticed an odd looking piece of wood on the ground and then looked at Eri.

"What is that?" He asked although his question was drowned out by the Earth Dragon Slayer's screams.

"You saw it," The man stated slowly pulling himself to his feet having been roused by the blood curdling screams on the train.

"I don't know what you did to her, but it's payback time."

Suddenly fire surrounded his arms as he launched himself at the dark guild member breaking through his shadow shield and blowing a whole in the side of the train.

"Lucky shot."

"Little fly huh?"

Natsu realized that the screaming had stopped and Erika was passed out on the floor.

"Attention all passengers, our emergency stop was a false alarm, we will be departing again momentarily."

Natsu's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed his backpack and through Eri over his shoulder. "I've got to go."

"I'm not letting you get away that easily. You're messing with Eisenwald now!"

"Oh so you're with Eisenwald huh? I'll show you what happens to people who knock fairy tail! How about we take this outside?"

The train slowly began to move forward and Natsu's eyes widened and he realized he needed to exit this machine quickly for his and Erika's sake.

"Natsu!"

Happy's voice was like music to his ears as he leapt off the train hurdling towards Gray. He let go of Erika who hit the ground beside the tracks and he took out Gray both of them incapacitated from the intense force behind the jump from the train.

It didn't take long before Gray and Natsu came too, and Erza had Erika draped over her shoulder as she stirred. "What happened?"

"That hurt you idiot!" Gray cried.

"Shut up you icy freak how come you all left Erika and I on that train!" Natsu asked as realization dawned on Eri and she lifted herself from Erza's shoulder.

"The train…" She muttered softly.

"We're shaken up pretty bad, we were attacked by a weirdo on the train. I think it's the dude that dragged away the guys that were going to eat Happy. He said he was with Eisenwald."

"You fool," Erza growled hitting Natsu in the head. "That is exactly who we are after on this mission!"

Erika was searching her brain trying to remember what exactly had happened when she felt a small furry hand in hers. "Eri you're all sweaty and cold, what's wrong?"

_We were on the train, then that guy showed up and dropped that wood flute and-_

"Eri what's wrong?" Erza asked seeing how her friend was now frozen.

"He had it," Eri shivered. "He had lullaby."

The group's eyes widened and Natsu looked at his sister with worry. "You sure that's what the weird skull thing was? I mean you did lose it when you saw it…"

"I could feel it," Erika muttered as Carrow looked at the team and sighed. "I could feel them."

"What do you mean you could feel them?" Lucy asked as Erika averted her gaze. Carrow cleared his throat and pointed to the area they were standing.

"This ground, the dirt the trees everything is interconnected," Carrow started. "Erika's magic allows her to feel their connection, their life force almost so she can use it in many ways. She can see life through the earth's eyes or find people by the ground they touch, normally quite a remarkable talent, however it does have a side effect…"

"I can feel the death."

The members looked at her, as her skin grew paler than one thought possible. "The flute is made of wood so is the train car and once they touched each other I ended up getting four hundred years of history in only a few seconds. All the souls that flute has captured crying to be released, it was a lot to take in."

"It's death magic," Lucy stated. "There are deadly spells that have been forced to be banned by wizards."

"That's right there are cursed black magic spells that are forbidden to be used by wizards." Erza replied.

"Well if I am right," Lucy stated looking towards a sickly looking Erika. "Lullaby is even worse."

"We don't have time to waste we have to catch up to the train," Erza stated climbing back aboard the magic mobile as Erika looked at Carrow.

"You okay to fly?" She asked as the orange cat nodded.

"Aye!"

They took off quickly with Erika and Carrow matching pace.

"Slow down Erza, you're using to much of your power driving this thing."

"I have no choice but to press onward. We're running out of time. If Erigor get's his hands on this death magic, trust me lives will be lost. "

It didn't take long before the group had reached the smallest station in Fiore; Kunugi station. They quickly realized that the Eisenwald group was no longer around and after hearing the conversations it was obvious that they had stolen the whole train.

"I can understand cars and boats but why did they want to high jack a train?" Lucy asked.

"Doesn't make much sense does it," Carrow stated.

"Ya it can only follow the tracks so it doesn't make the greatest get away vehicle," Happy replied.

"That's true but they are quite fast."

Erika nodded and could see Natsu still down for the count in the back seat of the magic mobile. "I guess it's up to us to find out where they are going."

"And why are they in a such a big hurry," Gray wondered as Lucy blushed.

"Um, you're naked Gray!"

"Am I?"

The group shook their heads at the Ice Wizards obliviousness to his own lack of garb and decided to press onward. The military was already out watching for the Dark Guild members and Erza and Erika hoped that they would eventually catch up with Eisenwald before something terrible happened.

"Ready to fly again Carrow?" Erika asked as her companion smiled and nodded. "You're totally getting a bucket of fish when we get back to Magnolia!"

The group continued to press on and the raven haired dragon slayer couldn't help but feel worried about the Scarlet haired wizard. "Erza, if you don't slow down a bit you're going to overload the SC plug."

"Ya, you're going to be out of magic energy before we even get started!" Gray yelled as Erza's eyes narrowed and the magic mobile's speed increased.

"There's not telling how many innocent people will die if lullaby's song is played. I have no choice, we have to stop them before it's too late."

"But you're magic," Gray started as Erza cut him off.

"Well I'll just have to rely on hand to hand combat," She stated. "Besides I have you, Natsu and Erika as backup."

Erika and Carrow continued to fly overhead keeping pace with Erza and the Magic Mobile, however the orange exceed couldn't help but notice that something was distracting his friend.

"Something about this plan seems fishy," Erika muttered as the exceed nodded. "Let's keep our guard up Carrow."

"Aye."

Black smoke caught the group by surprise and Erika noticed it was coming from the Oshibana Station. "Erza do you see that?"

"Clear as day Eri."

Within minutes they had arrived at the station and Eri had to admit Natsu had seen better days. She gracefully landed on the ground and gave Carrow a pat on the head as thanks. When she looked up, Erika noticed that Erza was already interrogating the conductor of the station.

"Why would I tell you lady?"

All the group caught was the tail end of their conversation before Erza's fist made contact with the conductor's face, even knocking a tooth out.

_And that's why you tell Erza Scarlet what ever she want's to know._

It was Erza's typical tactic as she made her way through the rest of the staff working at the station, beating them into submission, however they were all unconscious and no use to the group after Erza was done.

"Seems like her questioning method is a little counterproductive," Lucy groaned with Natsu draped over her shoulder.

"Erza's got her own way of getting things done," Gray stated as the Erika and Carrow nodded.

"The Eisenwald guild's inside, let's go!" Erza stated.

"Right!"

"Gray you might wanna put some clothes on," Carrow stated as the ice wizard began to search for his clothing.

"You okay to carry Natsu Lucy? He's still not looking that great," Erika muttered earning forced laugh from her younger brother.

"You're not one to talk sis," He growled.

"C'mon we better get inside, who knows what those bastard's are up to."

The group nodded and followed the S-class wizard inside the station. The station was made of marble and stone and looked to be relatively undamaged much to everyone's delight.

"A small army unit stormed in a while ago and have yet to return, my guess is they were caught in battle with the Eisenwald forces," Erza's voice echoed against the stone walls.

"I would say you're guess is right," Erika pointed up ahead where a group of soldiers were laying and the smell of death permeated her nose. "We were to late to save these ones."

Erika's voice was soft and she was happy that Natsu was still unconscious as he did not do well with death like this. More soldiers bodies littered the stairs and other hallways and the two exceeds gulped.

"They've been completely wiped out," Happy stuttered.

"They were up against a whole guild of dark wizards," Gray stated. "They didn't even stand a chance."

"They're up ahead Erza," Erika stated as the she gave her friend one single nod.

"How can you tell?" Lucy asked as Erika pointed to her nose. "Oh, I guess it can come in handy too huh?"

"You have no idea," Erika replied.

As they entered the next room it was obvious to see that the whole dark guild was a part of this death plan. The room was filled with it's members and to the onlooker it would seem as if the Fairy Tail members were extremely outnumbered, however it would be the Eisenwald guild that would be unmatched.

"Step into our parlor fairy tail flies," Eragor's voice called and Erika rolled her eyes.

"Wow, there's so many of them," Lucy cried and Erika shot her a look that made her pull herself together.

"It's been a while Erigor," Erika stated as the look of surprise crossed Natsu, Lucy and Gray's face. "I see you're still carrying around the scythe like you're some big shot or something."

The wizards on both sides seemed to shrink back and grow pale as they watched the tiny raven-haired wizard taunt the one known as Erigor the Reaper.

Erika was aware that the blonde celestial wizard was busy trying to wake Natsu but she didn't care. She was not afraid of Erigor by any means but she was afraid that he would hurt hundreds to get what he wanted.

"Hey you two, it's you're fault I got in trouble with Erigor."

Erika instantly recognized him as the man who uses shadow magic, the one that had caused her and Natsu such grief on that stupid train, but lucky for them, just the sound of his voice was enough to draw Natsu from his motion sickness comatose.

"I know that voice-…"

"We're not threatened by any of you," Erza stated her voice strong and smooth as the magic coming from her was practically tangible. "Tell us what you're planning to do with Lullaby!"

"You haven't heard yet?" Erigor asked as his flew up into the air causing Erika to roll her eyes. "What do all train stations have?"

"He flew?"

"He uses wind magic Lucy," Carrow replied as Erika wracked her brain for an answer to his question.

"You're going to broadcast lullaby's song?" Erika asked as Erigor chuckled his white hair hanging in front of his face, casting a shadow over his smirk.

"Thousands of nosey onlookers have flocked to the station to get a glimpse of the action, who knows, maybe if I turn the volume up loud enough I can take out the entire city with my melody of death."

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?" Erza asked.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who failed to appreciate the rights they hold so dear, who remain woefully ignorant to the plight of those who've had their rights stripped away. They've committed the sin of turning a blind eye to the worlds injustice. Therefore the Reaper has come to punish them."

"But killing them isn't going to help you get your rights back, it's only going to make it worse. That's the whole reason you were kicked out of the wizard league in the first place."

Erika and Erza both agreed with Lucy's statement, but they were also aware that there was no way to negotiate with these dark wizard guilds.

"We've given up on trying to regain our rights. We want power," Erigor stated his black eyes boring holes into Erika's green ones. "Then we can wash away the sins of the past and take control of what happens in the future."

"You're completely insane!"

"We're rolling in a new age of darkness but by the time it get's here you flies will be long gone." Shadow man stated and Erika could see the darkness creeping towards the celestial wizard, but as it went to strike it was torn apart by the flames of the salamander.

"Eisenwald dude," Natsu stated with a hint of cheer in his tone. "I knew I recognized that voice."

"You are finally back to normal," Carrow muttered as Natsu chuckled.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a party here huh?"

"Natsu these are the guys we have to fight," Lucy stammered and Natsu and Erika smirked.

"It's a party."

Lucy's eyes widened as she realized how crazy alike the two dragon slayer's were, and it made her feel safe in an odd way.

The fairy tail group stood motionless as they watched the dark guild members, hoping to catch them before they made a move. Erika's eyes were focused on the beady black ones of the guild leader. She could practically feel the wheels of his brain turning.

"This is the strongest team fairy tail has to offer, you'd better be ready!" Lucy cried as Erika's eyes widened.

'_He's gonna run!'_

"I leave them to you, show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald."

Within the blink of an eye he disappeared into what appeared to be thin air, but Erika knew better. Erigor was a master of wind magic and was able to break the wind currents to cause a mirror like effect, making it seem like he had disappeared when really he was making a getaway.

"I'm going after him."

"Eri wait-!" Erza didn't get a chance to finish as the raven-haired dragon slayer took off at a speed many had never seen her use. Erza knew that Erika was more then capable of fighting the leader, but she feared her friend was underestimating the wizard.

Erika didn't look back as she dashed through the train station surprised at how pungent the reapers scent was.

"Jeez you think the guy would at least take a shower or something," Erika muttered as Carrow nodded flying behind her.

"Where do you think he's heading too?" Carrow asked slightly out of breath as Erika shook her head.

"Not sure, but if I was a dark guild leader hell bent on murdering innocent people, I would do my best to stop those attempting to thwart my plans in their tracks."

"You think he plans to lock us in here?"

Erika nodded pulling her hair into a high ponytail, something she often did before entering a battle. "Something like that. I've dealt with his wind magic before but who knows what tricks he's learned in the last year."

Reaching the outskirts of the station Erika new instantly that they weren't alone, and jumping left she barely missed a small wind cyclone that could've sent her flying.

"Long time no see their eyeliner boy," She laughed as Erigor's eyes narrowed.

Erika could hear Erza's voice over a megaphone and assumed she was getting the civilians to clear the area. She smirked as her fangs snapped together. "Looks like you're too late, you'll have no one to murder here in a couple of minutes."

"You really think I'd loose to you Fairy Tail fools so easily," Erigor laughed blocking a punch that Erika sent towards his face. "You fell into my trap like flies to honey and I couldn't have for better."

"You're true target is somewhere different then," Erika muttered as the clues began to add up. "You're going to Clover."

"Ding Ding, we have a winner," Erigor laughed as his wind intensity grew. "See I will be going to clover while you and your little fairy friends are stuck inside of this station."

Erika growled as Carrow looked at his partner and friend. "I won't let you get that far! Earth Dragon Roar!"

Erigor laughed as Erika's eyes widened realizing that her attack had done nothing.

_Damn wind user. Of course breath attacks wont work, stupid._

"Well thank you for supercharging my attack," Erigor stated as a large wind cyclone appeared. "I'll give you some advice. Don't get to close, or the wind will rip you apart!"

"Why you-"

Erika didn't get the finish the sentence as the wind barrier tossed her back against the stone wall of the station, and her head felt wet to touch.

"Erika you're bleeding!"

"We have to get out Carrow, we have to tell the others! He's gonna kill, he's gonna kill the-"

"Eri I need you to calm down."

Carrow could see his friends jade eyes beginning to turn black and the ground beneath them began to shake. He wanted to save the guild masters as much as anyone else, but if Erika lost control, there was no guarantee anyone would get there alive.

"I won't let him win Carrow," Erika muttered as she walked towards the wind barrier the sharp air threatening to slice her into pieces.

"Eri?"

"Let's go kick Erigor's ass Carrow," The dragon slayer laughed raising her hands as the ground began to shake.

"Earth Dragon Secret art: Magnitude Form One."

The ground began to shake beneath them and with the force of an earthquake the ground ripped apart shattering the wind barrier that was blocking them from leaving. However she noticed the rest of the station was not as lucky.

_Sorry Erza, Lucy, Happy, Natsu, Gray, but I have to stop him from getting to Master Makarov! Get out soon!_

And with her thoughts behind her Erika took to the skies with Carrow hoping to catch up to Erigor before it was too late.


End file.
